


Share

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Partnership, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria observes the Clintasha dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

Maria and Natasha were sitting having lunch in the base's cafeteria. Maria could see tbat Natasha was distracted. 

"You seem distracted." said Maria.

"Just worried. Clint's on a mission." said Natasha. 

Maria paused. "You don't need to worry. Agent Drew is with him. Plus Clint will be fine." she said. 

"I don't trust anyone else to watch his back. Much less an agent who was busy fawning over him during the briefing." said Natasha. 

Maria smirked. "Feeling territorial, Nat?" she asked. 

Natasha stared at her. "Yes, Clint's my partner. No one can watch his back like I do. Much less a bimbo." she said. 

Maria knew about the relationship between the two assassins. There was always an attraction between them. Natasha had recently confided in her that Clint and her were actually lovers since Budapest. 

Natasha hsd almost lost him on that op.

What surprised Maria was how possessive and territorial Natasha was about Clint. Since the beginning she didn't like when Clint was partnered with someone else.

This had only grew as their relationship grew. Only Clint was able to bring Natasha out of her shell.

Natasha was in recovery since she was shot in the shoulder during the last mission. 

"Clint only loves you, Nat. I haven't seen him look at anyone else ever since he bought you in." said Maria. 

Natasha smiled gratefully. She knew of course that her gorgeous Hawk was very loyal to her. But Clint eas hers and she didn't mind showing it if necessary. 

Maria was happy for her friends.


End file.
